Beauty And The Beast
by Akatsuki Storm
Summary: When the prince of Chira's town takes her hostage, what will her parents begin to think? What if she does the most disgusting thing for her kind, falls in love with an outsider? All this because she wanted to be alone.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Author: Okay please, no flames. Well okay flames but no third degree burns please!

Pein: Sweetie you need to be more confident.

Konan: Pein-kun she is let our little girl get on with her beautiful story.

Author: Yeah, if you haven't gotten it, Pein and Konan are my OC's parents.

Konan: And we are very proud of her.

Pein: As long as Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi can keep their...

Konan: PEIN!

Author: *blushes a deep scarlet*

* * *

><p>Konan's pov:<p>

I had been pregnant for seven months which was a good thing for my being a vamp. Any other vamp would've lost their baby by now. But I had control over my body still. I've been a vampire for over one-hundred years. A long time, I know, though most of the time was spent alone. That is until I met Pein, and the others that took me in. I became Pein's companion in the world. Wherever he was, you could find me.

"Lady Konan?" A voice pulled me back to reality.

"Yes, what is it Itachi?" I said seeming calm.

"Lord Pein told me to look after you." Itachi was on one knee bowing to me.

"O-Oh. That won't be needed Itachi-san." I said bowing to him and going to my closet to find something nice to ware tonight for the dinner.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked trying to help me pick out my dress.

"Well if you'd like to stay and help me pick out a dress, then yes." I said with a smile.

"Alright." Itachi picked out a long-sleeved deep blue dress that I'd worn before I had gotten pregnant.

"No That one won't fit any more Itachi." I said placing a hand on my tummy.

"Oh, right." He said putting it back.

"But, it was a beautiful selection." I motioned towards the far end of my walk-in closet. Itachi fallowed me.

"Wow, th-these are amazing!" Itachi had a hint of gayness in his voice.

"I know Pein had them made for me specially because of the baby." I said sifting through my new maternity dresses.

"Hey, what about this one?" Itachi held out a dress that was a strapless, sun kissed yellow and had silver gloves with it.

"Perfect." I gave an approval nod and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Author: Da, da, da, DA!<p>

Itachi: Wow, I helped pick out a dress?

Konan: Well Pein told you to watch me.

Pein: That I did.

Author: Sorry it was soooo short, well not really but, the other chapters will be slightly longer. But this was the prologue sooo, yeah.

Others: Please review!

~Akatsuki Storm~


	2. Meeting Him

'Living' Life Like This

Author: Okay so this chapter is about 13 years after the prologue.

Pein: They grow up so fast T.T

Author: O_o

Konan: Don't worry sweetie he just doesn't want you to grow-up so fast.

Author: Well he's getting tears all over my screen.

Konan: Well he's sorry I'm sure.

Author: I hope you like this chapter! ^^ It's in Chira's POV(my OC).

* * *

><p>I was training with Sasori early one morning.<p>

"Ow!" I screamed falling to the ground holding my arm.

Sasori ran over to my side holding a towel to my arm where he hit me.

"I-I didn't mean to Chir-san! I thought you could dodge it! I honestly didn't know you wouldn't miss it!" Sasori was looking as though I'd have him killed.

I pecked his lips. It wasn't like I liked him that what but that was the only way I could get my trainers to shut up. They all liked me and sucked at hiding it. "It's fine Sasori. I promise." I said pulling my arm away and standing.

"Chira? D-Do you like anyone?" Sasori asked fiddling with a blade of grass.

I looked down away from Sasori blush dusted my freckled face. "Y-Yes." I manged to answer.

"Who?" Sasori patted the ground next to him.

"Guess." I said after laying across his lap.

"Hair color?"

"Dusty."

"What the hell kind of hint is that?"

"Well it doesn't give too much away."

"Eyes?" His voice had a hint of hopefulness.

"Deep blue..." I trailed off.

"Oh." His voice fell.

"Sasori, do you think you could tell my mother I'm going to feed?"

"What if she has one of us to go with you?"

"Tell her I'm trying it out on my own."

**~Half an hour later in town~**

Well this was fun. I had been in the town for a good half hour to and hour, and I had found no one worth my time. I was so damn thirsty! I needed to find someone worth my time quickly. That's when I found him. The man worth my time and he would eventually find me worth his own time.

"Gotcha!" A voice said behind me.

"What the he-" I cut myself off. I looked to see the same man I was just about to kill for his blood.

"You, good lookin', are coming with me to be my prisoner." The man said.

"Y-Your prisoner!" I asked shocked that he would even thing _I _would be_ his _prisoner.

"Well, I am the prince after all. So you'd be _my _prisoner. Like it or not hot stuff, you are. So, if you like your pretty little face, you better listen and cooperate. Got it?" The boy asked yanking me up to his face.

I spat in his face and tried to get out of his grip. "No! I won't be your prisoner!" I yelled trying to pull my arms out.

"Wrong answer. You're still going with me." He tightened the grip on my wrists.

"Fine. I'll go, but you'll treat me as a servant." I said pulling a hand free to clean the spit off his face.

"Fine. But you'll act as one." He swatted my hand away from his face.

"There's one thing you should know." I said pulling my other hand free.

"And that is?" He asked not even bothering to take my wrists again.

"My bite is worse then my bark, if you know what I mean." I said holding my arms out so he could hold them on our trip back to the place.

"Okay, you'll be aloud out to hunt when you're thirsty, but, you must clear it with me. Deal?" He held out a hand for me to shake it.

"Okay. So, Princy, where's the castle exactly?" I asked holding out my wrists.

"This way." He yanked on my arms to make me move.

* * *

><p>Author: Well that's that.<p>

Pein: MY BABY! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Konan: *face palms*

Author: Well see you next chapter.

~Akatsuki Storm~

ll  
>ll<br>ll  
>ll<br>ll  
>V<p> 


End file.
